Téli álom
by KatieWR
Summary: Kanada karácsonyozni hívja meg kis családkáját, akik már megint nem úgy viselkednek, mintha valóban összetartoznának. Ötszáz év történelem nélkül, szinte újszülötten a huszonegyedik századba csöppenve, mindenki kicsit másként viselkedik... Ez egy fura cucc, és nem az lett, amit akartam... Azért jó olvasást hozzá!


Téli álom

Karácsonyt akart, olyan igazi, hó, jég, és fenyőfa illatút, kandallóban ropogó tüzet, forralt bort, kakaót, mézeskalácsot, diós süteményt, juharszirupos palacsintát, mert az minden évszakban megy. Nem olyan lagymatag telet, mint amilyen Franciaországban vagy Angliában van, pláne nem olyat, mint Amerikában: húsz fok, lenge pálmafák. Szerette volna, ha olyan lesz az ünnep, mint régen. Ez volt a jelszó: _régen_. Emiatt hívta meg őket a felújított házba, a hegyekbe, hátha az ünnep szelleme megérinti őket, és végre képesek lesznek békében eltölteni pár napot. Halott ábránd volt, ezt már az elején látnia kellett volna. Mégis reménykedett… bár teljesen feleslegesen.  
- Woah! Nem mondtad, hogy van itt is egy házad! – pislogott körbe Amerika, miután visszalökte orrára az eddig párás szemüvegét.  
- Nyáron újítattam fel, azelőtt csak egy kunyhó volt – válaszolta halkan, de mosolyogva.  
- Na, megjött a szíved csücske is, Iggy! – lépett a tágas, kellemes nappaliba Francis, hogy kezet fogjon a frissen érkezettel.  
- Én nem értem, hogy vagy képes elkésni, mikor itt laksz a szomszédban – morogta az angol, aki a gyanúsan jó illatokat eregető konyha felől került elő.  
- Csak úgy mondom, hogy Kanada a második legnagyobb ország a Földön, szóval egy egészen _kicsit_ _nagy_, és épp majdnem a világ végén vagyunk, ami nekem sincs három lépésre – válaszolta flegmán, és inkább nem is foglalkozott a férfival. – Szóval, hova cuccolhatok le?  
- Megmutatom a szobád – mondta a házigazda, és átvágva a nappalin, elindult fel a lépcsőn. Nem nézett az európaiakra. Kezdte magát kissé kényelmetlenül érezni. – Tényleg tetszik? – kérdezte egészen halkan, mikor felértek.  
- Aha, tök jó.  
- Padlófűtés van mindenhol, próbáltam úgy beállítani, hogy mindenkinek megfeleljen – magyarázta. – Huszonhárom fok van.  
- Az neked kicsit sok, nem? – kérdezett rá.  
- Az én szobámban nyitva van az ablak – válaszolta mosolyogva.  
- Ne hülyülj már, Matt, odakint mínusz negyven fok van!  
- Az csak mínusz tíz, és teljesen jó – jelentette ki.  
- Jégverem lehet a szobád – nyögte Alfred, ahogy belépett a sajátjába, ami mint kiderült, kellemes légkörű. Mindenhol faborítás, nagy ablak redőnnyel, a talpa alatt meleg a padló, méretes ágy, friss ágynemű. Friss, fa illatú szekrény, olvasólámpa, éjjeliszekrény. A falon keretes, régi festmény: western szagú táj, tarka lovak vernek port vágtájukkal. Digitális óra, konnektor, az asztalon fehér terítő. Otthonos. – A többieké is ilyen?  
- Többé-kevésbé – biccentett.  
- Jól vagy? Sápadtnak tűnsz.  
- Csak izgulok kicsit – dőlt az ajtónak. – Szeretném, ha jól éreznétek magatokat.  
- Ha azok ketten megvannak békében, akkor…  
- Te is ugyanúgy piszkálod Arthurt, mint Francis – szólt közbe csendesen.  
- Jó leszek, rendben? – mosolyodott el.  
- Ígéred? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a fiatalabb.  
- Ígérem – hagyta rá Alfred, és Matthew is elmosolyodott.  
- Köszönöm – mondta ki. – Most megyek, megnézem a süteményt.  
- Annál is inkább, mert láttam Iggyt kijönni a konyhából…  
- Alfred.  
- Hé, nem hallotta!  
- De igen! – hallatszott fel a dühös hang. _Kérlek_ – tátogta némán a bátyjára nézve.  
A sütemény kellemes illatokat eregetett, ami mindenkit pillanatok alatt a konyhába vonzott. Anglia azon ötleteire, miszerint a mézes-diós íz világot lehetne bolondítani a cukormázon, és a főzött csokoládéönteten kívül mással is (úgy is mint: mustár- vagy köménymag, málnaszörp, menta fagylalt), azt válaszolta, hogy sajnálatos módon nem vásárolt semmilyen igazán használható fűszerből sem. Viszont fahéjat adott neki, azzal a kikötéssel, hogy csak a saját fenyő, csengettyű és nyúl alakú sütijeit ront… ízesíti vele.  
- Te nem eszel? – nyújtotta felé a tálcát Francis, de ő udvariasan visszautasította.  
- Korábban sütöttem kekszet, abból már ettem. – Féligazság, szimplán csak egyáltalán nem éhes. Van ilyen.  
Túl nagy remények, túl nagy csalódások. A karácsonyfa díszítést átengedte a vendégeknek, míg ő maga a konyhában rakott rendet, és előkészült a vacsorához. Sajnos hárman háromféleképpen akarták feldíszíteni szerencsétlen fenyőt, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a díszítés egyszerre tükrözött absztrakt, avandgard és futurisztikus gondolkodásmódot. _Pedig csak egy karácsonyfa volt._  
És a csúcsdísz.  
Kristályból, szórja a fényt. Csinos darab volt, csak ezért vette. Mint egy ékszer, egy gyönyörű ékszer, úgy tűnt a bársonydobozban. Veszekedtek felette.  
Kit illet vajon a jog, hogy feltegye a helyére? Francis amellett érvelt, hogy _ő volt itt előbb_. Alfred rákacagott, gúnyosan, és kijelentette: ők még a középkort koptatták, amikor ő már itt járt kézen fogva az öccsével. _És amúgy is ő a legmagasabb_, tehát szépen létra vagy egyéb segédeszköz nélkül is fel tudja helyezni a díszt. Arthur csak annyit mondott, hogy _ő a főnök_, úgyhogy hozzanak létrát, de tüstént.  
Matthew állt az ajtóban, karjai összefonva a mellkasa előtt, libabőr a hátán, rázza a hideg, és fáj, valami nagyon fáj ott bent, mint ilyenkor mindig.  
- Ne veszekedjetek… – suttogja, meg sem hallják a hangját.  
Éles reccsenés. Nem tudja, ki volt, csak látja, ahogy az a gyönyörű dísz a padlóra hull, ezer darabba tör, és millió prizmaként szétgurul, hogy a lámpafényt szivárványpettyekké alakítsa. És többé nem érdekelte a folytatás.  
Az ajtócsapódásra rezzentek fel. _A bejárati ajtó csapódására. _  
- Matt… – bámult a nyílászáróra Alfred. – A francba! – kiáltott fel, és feltépte, kirohant a havazásba, a fagyba, a télbe.  
- Amerika! – lódult utána a francia, és erővel rángatta vissza a házba, hiszen csak melegítőnadrág és póló volt rajta. – Nem mehetsz így ki ilyen időben!  
- De az a hülye kiment egyedül! – szájából szinte szűkölésként jönnek a szavak, ő már tudja, _érzi_, érti, mi a baj.  
- Nem lesz semmi baja, tud magára vigyázni – mondta Anglia, nyugtatni próbálva a többieket.  
- Nem érted?! – mordult fel az amerikai, szemeit kétségbeesetten kapkodta a két idősebb férfi közt. – Áh! – legyintett egyet feléjük, és felrohant az emeletre, kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat. Mindegy mit, csak meleg ruha legyen, odalent a bakancsait éppen csak megkötötte. Éjszaka van, világítás nincs, annyi baj legyen.  
- Most meg-  
- Megkeresem az öcsémet!  
- Nyugi má-  
- Nem! – üvöltött fel. – Nem veszitek észre, mi? Azért ment el, mert mi már megint egymást csesztetjük, ahelyett, hogy vele is foglalkoznánk egy kicsit! Nézzetek már körbe! Csak a mi kedvünkért csinálta az egészet, már hetek, hónapok óta erre készülhetett, egész nap görcsölt, nem evett egy falatot sem, és most kirohant egy szál semmiben a hidegbe, _mert nem bír nézni minket! _– Zihált, morgott valamit az orra alatt, felkapta a kabátját, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

A hó hidege a talpa alatt, egy idő után annyira hideg, hogy már forró. A szél az arcába vág, hópelyhek gyűlnek a szemüveglencsére, és a forró könnyek túl hamar kihűlnek az arcán. Reszket, tüdeje ég a hideg levegőtől, hangja már nincs, botladozik a szűz hóban, végül elesik. Felkelni nincs ereje, nincs is értelme, csak összehúzza magát, nem érdekli, hogy karjait égeti a hó hidege, hogy csak egy póló és a melegítő van rajta. Hideg a tél, magányos, de már megszokta. A fájdalomra csak alszik egyet, és reggelre minden jobb lesz.  
Aztán feljött a Nap. És forróság lett.

Alfred ott volt mellette, nem lehetett volna elrobbantani sem. Csak mikor már huszonórája volt fenn, és többször az ágyra borulva aludt el, hagyta magát átküldeni a saját szobájába. Előtte azonban meghagyta, hogy vigyázzanak az öccsére, míg ő alszik egy kicsit. Hangja komoly, fáradt, szemei aggódók.  
- Amerika… hé, ébredj – suttogta Francis, óvatosan megérintve a vállát.  
- Mi… baj van? – rezzent fel, és felült, tapogatózni kezdett a szemüvege után.  
- Matthew felébredt… azt hiszem. Lehet, hogy álmodik még, de egyszerűen nem értem, amit mond…  
- Biztosan… valamelyik régi nyelvét használja – tippelt rekedten, és lelökte magáról a paplant.  
- Megérted?  
- Minden nyelvét beszélem – bólintott komolyan.  
Sietett, bár továbbra is fáradtnak érezte magát, nem érdekelte. Csak tudni akarta, hogy van az öccse. Óvatosan nyitott a szobába.  
- Hey, I'm here – ült az ágy szélére óvatosan, és levette a borogatást, szárazra törölte a fiú homlokát. Odasimította tenyerét, még mindig forró volt. A lila szemek fáradtan, láztól csillogón néztek rá.  
- _Dél…?  
- Itt vagyok _– súgta alkalmazkodva a nyelvhez. – _Hogy érzed magad?  
- Hm…?  
- Beteg vagy, kicsi Észak.  
- Furcsa érzés. Fázom, de melegem van. Kérlek, gyere közelebb _– suttogta rekedten.  
_- Mit szeretnél? _– hajolt közelebb hozzá, mire a fiatalabb kidugta karjait a takaró alól, hogy megölelje.  
_- Nálad mindig olyan jó meleg van…_  
Alfred megcirógatta az arcát, reszketegen felsóhajtott.  
_- Aludj, kicsi Észak, nemsokára jobban leszel.  
- Kicsi? De én vagyok a nagyobb…  
_ Amerika sírósan felnevetett rajta.  
_- Hé, Dél, esik az eső?  
- Igen _– suttogta, és óvatos csókot lehelt a homlokára. – _Esik. De most aludj, kérlek. Vigyázok rád.  
_ Matthew elengedte, hagyta magát visszatakarni. Mormogott még valamit, aztán lehunyta a szemeit, és lassan álomba merült. Alfred még nézte egy ideig, aztán felállt, és csendesen kiment a szobából. Szemüvegét fellökte a hajába, pólójába törölgette szemeit.  
- Mi van vele? – kérdezte rögtön Francis, aki az ajtóval szemben támasztotta a falat.  
- Összevissza beszél – válaszolta halkan, hangja megremegett, sóhajtott egyet, hogy megnyugodjon. – Soha nem volt még ilyen… Talán a régi időkről álmodott… Délnek hívott, és nem beszélt angolul. – Megrázta a fejét. – Iggy?  
- Gyógyteát kotyvaszt – hangzott a válasz. – Te jól vagy?  
- Én? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.  
- Te is kimentél a hidegbe.  
- Ja… Nincs bajom. – Nekidőlt az ajtónak, ujjai a kilincsre simultak. Maga elé bámult.  
- Egyél valamit, vagy feküdj vissza, én addig vigyázok rá, rendben? – Bólintott, ellökte magát az ajtótól, és lement a lépcsőn. A konyhában furcsa növények illata keringett, Iggy a fazék fölé hajolt, méregette az italnak készülő valamit. Alfred szó nélkül beüzemelte a kávéfőzőt, aztán leült, maga elé húzta a kekszes dobozt, és rágcsálni kezdett. Nem vette észre az elhúzódó feszült csendet kettejük között. Anglia végül megszólalt.  
- Hogy van az öcséd?  
- Nem tudom – felelte kis hallgatás után. – Felébredt, de nem volt magánál. Lehetséges, hogy egy kis láz tényleg ennyire kiüsse? Pár óra alatt rendbe kellett volna jönnie, nem? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, és eltolta az édességet, az asztalra borult. Homlokát karjain nyugtatta.  
- Igen, normális esetben még a múlt éjjel magához kellett volna térnie. De te mondtad, milyen zaklatott lelki állapotban van, talán így jön ki rajta – magyarázta.  
- Akkor miattam ilyen beteg…? – kérdezte szinte csak magától, suttogva. Összerezzent az érintésre a hátán, de nem mozdult.  
- Nem miattad. Nem _csak_ miattad – próbálta nyugtatni.  
- Elárultam… – motyogta. – Ígéretet tettem neki, még ha nem is nagyot, és megszegtem… Biztosan utál érte.  
- Mi volt az? – érdeklődte csendesen, lassan simogatni kezdte a fiú hátát.  
- Azt akarta, hogy béke legyen, hogy ne veszekedjünk mindenen, ahogy szoktunk… Azt hiszem, szeretné, ha tudnánk olyan nyugodtan lenni, mint rég… _tudod_. Mivel nélkülünk szál egyedül maradna. Tudod, milyen, magától soha nem szólna, ha baja van, az is előrelépés, hogy most elhívott minket. Képzelem, mennyit agyalt rajta, biztos vagyok benne, hogy őrülten félt attól, hogy valamelyikünk esetleg nemet mond… És mi ügyesen elcsesztük neki az egészet. Nem csoda, hogy teljesen kivan… Nála is betelhet a pohár. És tudod mit? Magát fogja okolni az egészért. Azt fogja hinni, hogy ő rontott el valamit. Meggyőzni, hogy nem így volt, az lesz nehéz…  
- Miért hinné ezt? – kérdezett rá Anglia.  
- Ötszáz év alatt volt ideje bebeszélni magának – válaszolta felnézve. Tekintete elkínzott, kétségbeesett. – Először Francist, aki otthagyta. Miért? Mert túl izgága, hogy nyugton maradjon. Szerinte csak nem kellett neki, mert gyenge. Aztán te nem is nagyon foglalkoztál vele. Én meg belerángattam a dolgaimba, aztán ugyan úgy egyedül hagytam, mint mindenki. Nem haragszik érte, mert szeret, _mindannyiunkat szeret,_ ezért elnézi az egészet. Jóban vagyunk, persze. Csak utálja, ha veszekedünk körülötte, mert csak ezt látta, mióta felfedezték. A villámhárító szerep sem neki való, mert mindig minden rajta csapódik, és emiatt érzi magát teljesen haszontalannak. Pedig békítőnek jó. Ha hagyják, hogy kibontakozzon, hihetetlen jól eltalálja, mikor mit kell mondani. De ha magánszemélyként kezeljük, rögtön vált depresszióra, ezért nem kezd semmit a hatalmával, mert semmi önbizalma nincs.  
- Kanada, mint nagyhatalom? Ne viccelj már! – legyintett.  
- Aha, és hol van az édesvizünk egyharmada? Kanadában. Rövid, nagy esésű folyók ötméterenként, annyi vízerőművet lehetne építeni, hogy nekem is elég energiát termelne vele. Síparadicsomot, amennyi hó meg hegy van… És most mi szerepel az útikalauzokban? Hogy gombfocizhatsz a mókusokkal. – Felállt, elmozdult az öntudatlan érintés elől. Töltött magának a kávéból, csendben elkortyolgatta, aztán elindult vissza fel az emeletre.

Kanada három napig feküdt lázálmok között, vastag paplanok alatt, felfűtött szobában, borogatással a homlokán.

Az öccse hangjára riadt. Félig az ágyra dőlve aludt már… fogalma sincs, mióta. Matthew felült mellette, érdeklődve pislogott rá.  
- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte, ahogy nyögve felült, és megdörzsölte a szemeit.  
- _Furcsa szavakat használsz, nem egészen értem. _– Alfred megdermedt.  
- Ne… ne hülyülj, Matt… – A lila szemek értetlenül pislogtak rá. – _Ez nem vicces, Matt _– váltott nyelvet.  
- _Mi nem az? _– Ártatlan… értetlen.  
_- Hogy hívnak engem? _– fogta meg a vállait.  
_- D-Dél…  
_- America. United States of America. Alfred F. Jones.  
_- Ame… mi? Nem értelek_ – mondta a fiú kissé zavartan, mire Alfred hosszan sóhajtott. – _Valami baj van?_  
- _Nem… nincs_– rázta a fejét, és elmosolyodott. Kényszeredetten. – _Hogy érzed magad?  
- Jól… teljesen jól.  
- Akkor rendben_ – biccentett. Hozzáért a homlokához, teljesen száraz, testmeleg. – _Felhúzom a…_redőnyt. – Nem volt rá szava, inkább angolul mondta.  
- _Te nőttél_– állapította meg a fiatalabb.  
- _Te is.  
- Na de… Meddig voltam beteg?  
- Cirka ötszáz évig –_mormogta.  
A kintről jövő téli fényben az öccse felé fordult, szomorkás mosolyt villantott fel.  
- _A helyzet az, hogy azt hiszem, elvesztetted az emlékeidet a_gyarmatosítás _előttől kezdve._

- … szóval viselkedjetek vele _rendesen,_ jó? – Komolyan nézett az európaiakra, parancsolón, keményen.  
- Megértettük – biccentett Francis.  
- Akkor most bemegyünk – jelentette ki, és lenyomta a kilincset. Kanada felkapta a fejét, érdeklődve pislogott rájuk, a fehér medve az ölében ült. A zavar egy különleges formában jelent meg rajta: fehér bőrén tisztán látszott a halovány pír, tekintete kivilágosodott, tiszta volt, kíváncsi, és csak egy egészen kicsit értetlen. – Hoztam neked egy Angliát és egy Franciát – szólt a csendbe.  
- Öhm… igazán örülök, hogy látlak titeket… bár most nem emlékszem, úgyhogy bocsánat érte… - mormolta, aztán megrázta a fejét. Túl zavaros volt, és furcsa érzések rohanták meg, mikor rájuk nézett.  
A zöld szemű férfi (Anglia) tekintete láttán úgy érezte, ennek az embernek mindenképpen, _bármi áron_meg kell felelni. Nem lehet vele ellenkezni… A kék szeműre nézve (Franciaország) más jutott az eszébe. Biztonságérzet, valamiféle erő, és egy blokk. _Nem szabad hozzá közel kerülni, mert hamarosan elmegy._Franciaország mégis kedvesen mosolygott rá, míg Anglia csak átható pillantással figyelte.  
- Örülünk, hogy jobban vagy – szólt Francis.  
- Köszönöm. Már minden rendben – mosolyodott el, mire egy rezzenést vélt felfedezni a kék szemekben. Nem értette. – Képzeld, a maci még mindig vicces – fordult oda a bátyjához mosolyogva.  
- A medve… - Alfred hirtelen lépett oda hozzá, és elkapta az állat egyik mancsát, maga elé emelte. – Te emlékszel valamire? – kérdezte.  
- Ki vagy?  
- Hé! – csattant fel a fiú. – Ne bántsd már, még csak bocs, te meg rögtön piszkálod! – ugrott fel, és kimentette bátyja karmai közül a fehérséget.  
- Nyugi már, nem bundát akartam belőle csinálni – mordult fel kissé ingerülten. Matthew fel sem vette a hangsúlyt.  
- Még szép! Megnézhetnéd magad! – közölte, és visszaült az ágyra. Aztán rögtön újra felugrott. – Meleg a föld…  
- Nem föld, hanem padló. És te csináltattad ilyenre – magyarázta.  
- De… hogy? – nézett fel a bátyjára értetlenül.  
Alfred sóhajtott. _Rendben, legyünk tanárbácsik._  
- A padló alatt csövek vannak…  
- Csövek?  
- Mint a… köpőcső. Csak hosszabb, és nem fából. Szóval a csövekben melegvíz kering, amit tűz melegít fel egy nagy tartályban – magyarázta. Kanada hallgatott, és emésztgette a hallottakat. Végül bólintott egyet.  
- Ezt értem. És azok ott mik? – mutatott a falra, ahol három kép sorakozott. Az egyik az Eiffel tornyot ábrázolta, a második a Kristálypalotát, a harmadik a Grand Kanyont.  
_- Fotók!_ – nyögte Alfred, és segélykérőn nézett a két férfira. Ezt azért nehezebb elmagyarázni, mint a fűtőrendszert…  
- Fényképek – vette a szót Francis, míg Amerika leült, majd elfeküdt öccse mellett az ágyon. És a francia türelmesen elmagyarázta a kép fogalmát, szólt pár szót a festészetről, aztán rátért a fényképezőgépre. Matthew minden alkalommal megakasztotta, ha olyan szót hallott, ami az ő nyelveiben nem létezett, és megpróbálták neki körülírni, ám miután a bátyja elaludt mellette, ez sokkal nehezebben ment, hiszen míg Alfred tisztában volt, mivel példázódhat, addig a két európai csak óvatosan tapogatózott. A fiú lelkesen bólogatott, ha megértett valamit, szemei ragyogtak, és látszólag nem volt kétségbeesve amiatt, hogy az emlékei elvesztek.  
- Szóval az ott az Eiffel torony, és a fővárosomban van…  
- Mi az a város? – kérdezett rá.  
- Mint Tenochtitlan – hangzott Alfred álmos felelete.  
- Te is kőből építkezel, mint az aztékok?  
- Nem egészen – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Mondd, Dél, Tenochtitlan még mindig olyan szép hely…?  
Alfred szemei kipattantak.  
- Nem… nem egészen. Ha úgy vesszük, igen, az. De… már nem lakik ott senki. A konkvisztádorok szétverték az egész kultúrát, szinte eltüntették az aztékokat a föld színéről, és én nem voltam itt, hogy segíthessek nekik…  
- Jaj… Sa-sajnálom, én nem tudtam… - motyogta, és egy pillanatra hasonlított régi önmagához. Aztán odabújt a testvéréhez, hogy megölelje, megsimogassa a hátát.  
- Nem baj, elég rég volt – vont vállat de valahogy mégis jól estek az elsuttogott, nyugtató szavak és a kedves érintések. Akkortájt nem ilyen érzés volt… Alfred vetett egy pillantást az európaiakra, majd az egyik indián nyelvén megjegyezte: - _Sokat fizettünk az ő kultúrájukért._  
_- Bántottak?  
- Nem… dehogy. Egyikünket sem. Az őslakosokkal más a helyzet…  
- Mi van az enyéimmel?!  
_Alfred nevetett.  
- Ne aggódj, Észak, oda aztán senki nem akar menni – nyugtatta mosolyogva. – Minden rendben velük.  
- Akkor jó – biccentett. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte kissé aggodalmasan.  
- Csak álmos vagyok – hunyta le a szemeit.  
- Virrasztottál mellettem… még meg sem köszöntem – jutott eszébe hirtelen.  
- Nem csak én – vont vállat, és a feje alá gyűrte a párnát. – Hé, Francis, tarts neki kultúrtörténeti órát, abban te jó vagy – mormolta, és arcát az ágyneműbe fúrta. Nem gondolt arra, hogy felelőtlenség egyedül hagyni az öccsét egykori nevelőikkel. Megnyugodott, hogy Mattnek nincs baja, és valahogy az is nyugtatta kicsit, hogy a fiú egy időre a problémáit is elfelejtette, és tud gondtalan lenni. _Talán másodjára nem rontja el._  
- Hagyjuk aludni a bátyádat, rendben? – mosolygott rá a francia.  
- Aludj jól, Dél – borzolt bele a hajába kedvesen, és gondoskodón betakarta. Alfred mormogott valamit arról, hogy nem fog sokat aludni, nemsokára megy utánuk, aztán már aludt is, tengermélyen.  
Matthew felkarolta a fehér medvét, aztán Francisszal együtt elhagyták a szobát. Arthur maradt, nézte a beszűrődő fényben az alvót, aki meg sem rezzent arra, hogy ő leeresztette a redőnyt, ezzel sötétet borítva a helyiségre. Volt valami rettenetesen félelmetes ebben a helyzetben, és rettenetesen ismerős. Csak épp két esély helyett egy maradt, és kettő helyett hárman vannak rá. Márpedig biztos volt benne, hogy Alfred mindent meg fog tenni, hogy ha csak egy kis időről is van szó – Kanada ország, hamarosan visszatérnek az emlékei, mert nem teheti meg, hogy mindent az elejétől kezdjen –, de boldoggá tegye az öccsét. Mély sóhajjal hagyta ott az amerikait, rácsukta az ajtót.  
A világról tanulni érdekes újdonság volt, és Francis a furcsa nyelve ellenére jó tanárnak bizonyult, olyan nyugalommal válaszolta meg el nem apadó kérdéseinek áradatát, mintha nem először tenné. _Hiszen tényleg nem!_ – jutott eszébe hirtelen, és a felismerés kiült az arcára is.  
- Valami baj van? – kérdezett most a férfi, ahogy észrevette a vonásain végbemenő változást. Észrevétlenül összepillantott az angollal, aggodalom csendült a hangjában. Kanada maga elé nézett, és gondolkodott, alighanem a megfelelő szavakon.  
- Dél mondta… hogy ti neveltetek fel minket – kezdte óvatosan. A várakozásteljes csendet csak a mellettük égő tűz ropogása törte meg. – Vagyis te egyszer már végigcsináltad ezt – pillantott Francisra, és megvakarta a fejét. – Jaj, miért kellett mindent elfelejtenem? Annyira felesleges az egész!  
- Ugyan, ne problémázz ezen, nincs ezzel semmi baj – mosolygott rá a férfi. Bólintott egyet, aztán felnézett a kanapén, csendben ülő Angliára. Ő eddig egyetlen szót sem szólt, és ahogy a tekintetük találkozott, benne megint azaz érzés lobbant, hogy tartania kell ettől az embertől. De ezt egy pillanat alatt félresöpörte. Hiszen senkitől nem kell félnie!  
- Dél azt is mondta, hogy rá te vigyáztál – címezte mondatát a zöld szeműnek, aki erre bólintott. – Köszönöm – mondta, aztán hozzáfűzte: – Biztosan nehéz volt, ő olyan, mint egy kíváncsi kiscsikó, folyton elkószál, és soha nem hallgat a nála bölcsebbek szavára.  
Arthur felkacagott, pár másodpercre rá Francis csatlakozott hozzá.  
- Ezt nem lehetett volna jobban megfogalmazni – jelentette ki az angol, és mosolyogva hátradőlt. Továbbra sem szólt, de már legalább néha elmosolyodott. Aztán ő felment aludni az emeletre, ők pedig csak beszélgettek egymással, és hajnalban együtt aludtak el a tűz mellett ülve, összeborulva.

Alfred ledobogott a lépcsőn, zavartan torpant meg, mikor elé tárult az idilli látvány. Állt, sokáig állt, és nézte őket. _Túl komolyan veszed. _Inkább ő. Leosont, macska léptekkel, senki nem hallotta volna meg, és rájuk terített egy takarót. (Takaró mindenhol volt a házban, a szobákban plusz kettő a vastag paplanok mellé, a nappaliban, sőt szerinte a padláson is egész lerakat volt belőlük.) Nem elfogadás, mindössze nem akarta, hogy a hűlő hamu mellett megfázzanak.  
Tovább lépdelt a konyha felé, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, nem akarta őket felébreszteni a kávémelegítéssel. Majd' kiugrott a bőréből ijedtében, mikor megpillantotta Arthurt. A szívére szorította a kezét, és nekidőlt az ajtónak.  
- A frászt hoztad rám! – suttogta, ahogy megnyugodott.  
- Te rémüldözöl – morogta az angol, és visszamélyedt a könyvébe, meg a reggeli teájába.  
- Nem igaz – mormolta, aztán amilyen csendesen csak tudta, betett egy bögre kávét a mikróba, és lezuttyant a férfival szemben egy székre. Némán lötyögtette az italát, egészen elmerült a gondolataiban.  
- Mit iszol? – Annyira megrémítette a hang, hogy kis híján magára borította az egész kávét.  
- Jézusom, Matt, ezt ne csináld, majdnem halálra rémültem! – akadt ki, hogy tíz percen belül másodjára akarják megölni.  
- Ne olyan hangosan, Francis még alszik – susogta.  
- Na ja, szépen összemelegedtetek… – mormogta.  
- Csak elaludtunk, mert sokáig beszélgettünk – válaszolta. – Bármit is jelentsen az _összemelegedni_ – tette hozzá. – Szóval, mit iszol?  
- Kávénak hívják – felelte inkább, mint hogy a fent említett szót pótolja az öccse szótárában. – Kóstold meg – nyújtotta oda a bögréjét.  
Matthew kíváncsian kortyolt bele az italba, és utána díjnyertes fintort mutatott be, majd visszaadta testvérének.  
- Persze, te édesszájú vagy inkább – vigyorodott el.  
- Hogy tudod ezt te meginni?! – szűkölte, míg vizet töltött magának a csapból.  
- Egy idő után megszokod – mosolyodott el.  
- Fura szokásokat vettél fel – motyogta maga elé.  
- Nem láttad még vezetni – jegyezte meg Anglia.  
- Semmi baj nincs a vezetési stílusommal – jelentette ki magabiztosan.  
- Csak épp közveszélyes.  
- Dehogy is!  
- Dehogynem!  
- Jaj, ne veszekedjetek már – szólalt meg a kanadai, mire mind a ketten hirtelen hallgattak el. Alfred zavartan félre nézett, a színes-mintás bögrét vizsgálgatta.  
- Megnézem, mi van Francisszal, és felrángatom, ha még aludna. Alfred, rád lehet bízni a reggelit? – A szólított elhúzta a száját.  
- Képzeld, be tudom kötni a cipőmet, be tudok takarózni, nem kell esti mesét olvasni, és ja, tudok palacsintát sütni, úgyhogy szia – közölte gúnyosan, és felhajtotta a maradék kávéját.  
Az angol szó nélkül, sértetten távozott.  
- Nekem még mindig olyan furcsák ezek a nevek – motyogta Matthew. – Jelentenek valamit?  
- Az enyém azt jelenti: szakértelem, vagy tanács – válaszolta sóhajtva.  
- Tündér! Az Alfred _tündér_t jelent! – kiabált be a nappaliból Anglia.  
- Fuck your faeries! – kiáltott vissza cseppet sem tündérien a fiú.  
- Are you serious?  
- Shut up!  
- A Matthew azt jelenti: Isten ajándéka – jött be az ajtón a kissé álmos Francis.  
- Ó… ez szép – pillantott a férfira elmosolyodva.  
- Segítsek? – érdeklődte a már hűtőben pakolászó amerikait.  
- Nem kell, dőlj csak le aludni, vagy valami… Megoldjuk a reggelit, igaz? – nézett fel öccsére, aki szaporán bólogatni kezdett, bár valójában fogalma sem volt, mi fán terem a _palacsinta_, amit a bátyja készíteni akar.  
A délelőtt ezzel telt: palacsintát sütöttek, aztán ettek a nappaliban a kanapékon, fotelekben, földön ülve, folytatták Matt tanítását, délután pedig kimentek levegőzni.  
- Jó tudni, hogy a hó ötszáz év alatt sem változott – jegyezte meg a kanadai, ahogy felvett egy marokkal a kezeibe, és várta, hogy bőre melegétől olvadni kezdjen.  
- Ja, ugyan úgy bele tudlak borítani! – ugrott oda Alfred, de a fiatalabb megvetette a lábát.  
- Azt te csak hiszed! – kiáltotta vidáman, és birkózni kezdek, elsősorban a talpon maradásért, ami egy idő után nehézkessé vált. Mégis kitartottak a végsőkig, és mikor mind a ketten beleborultak a hóba, kacagva kezdték egymás fejére halmozni a fehérséget. Hosszan fetrengtek, mindenük csupa víz lett, de nem foglalkoztak vele, csak játszottak, kifulladásig.  
- Olyanok, mint a gyerekek – jegyezte meg Francis mosolyogva.  
- Mert azok is – válaszolta Arthur. – Függetlenül attól, hogy Kanada emlékei a helyén vannak-e.  
- Miért nem beszélgetsz vele? – kérdezett rá.  
- Én tisztában vagyok a következményekkel.  
- Szóval félsz megismerni őt, vagy attól félsz, hogy rájössz, mennyi fájdalmat okoztunk neki? Ehhez elég ránézni most: a történelme nélkül mennyire felszabadult, mennyire gyerek, mennyire harmóniában van önmagával. Látszik, hogy nincs benne a kényszer, hogy meg akarjon felelni az elvárásoknak, magát adja, és jól van. Megváltoztatja a környezetét, láttad valaha Amerikát ilyen gondoskodónak, mint most vele? Ő már érzi, hogy hol rontotta el, és megpróbál javítani rajta. Te rájöttél vajon?  
- Te nem vonhatsz felelősségre engem – jelentette ki, szemei dühösen villogtak. – Te annak idején egy szó nélkül otthagytad.  
- És te csak félig voltál megfelelő pótgyám – egészítette ki.  
Nem vették észre, hogy a fiatalok készülnek valamire. Pontosabban az ő teljes lerohanásukra. Mire Arthur felocsúdott, már a hóban feküdt, és valamiért hagyta, hogy Alfred vidáman havat lapátoljon a fejére.  
- Hé, Iggy, kicsit több életet már, így nem édes a győzelem – nyafogta, és egészen közelről vigyorgott rá. A férfi magán érezte a fiú légvételeit, látta a nedves szemüveglencséken keresztül is vidáman csillogó szemeket. – Kettő-null ide – jelentette ki, aztán felugrott, és elvágtázott az öccséhez, aki egyedül nem bírt a franciával. – Ratatataaaaa! – kiáltotta teljes beleéléssel, ahogy szó szerint Francisra vetette magát, így mind a hárman a hóban landoltak.  
- Ketten egy ellen? Na adok én nektek, kölykök! – háborgott a francia, és derekasan küzdött, de a számbeli fölénnyel szemben nem sokat tehetett, hamarosan ő feküdt félig behavazva.  
- Na, ezzel meg is volnánk – porolta le a ruháit Alfred vigyorogva. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy Arthur nem adta fel. A hóhullám, akár a tengerből jövő víz, beterítette mindhármukat. – Ez nem ér! Varázslattal nem ér! Ez szemétség, Iggy, hol itt a fairplay?! – nyöszörögte a hó alatt, míg Matthew ki nem ásta.  
- Na, irány befelé mindenki, mielőtt megfázunk! – terelte őket a bejárat felé Francis.  
- A kandalló a miénk! – kiáltotta az amerikai és már rohant is előre. – És ti nem kaptok!  
Öt perc múlva már vizes ruháikat levetve húzódtak közel a lángokhoz, Matt próbálta kifésülni a csuromvizes Kumajirou bundáját.  
- A békeszerződés mellé jár forró kakaó és palacsinta is – jelent meg egy nagy tálcát egyensúlyozva a francia, és letette melléjük.  
- Oké, te is jöhetsz melegedni – adott kegyesen engedélyt az idősebb, és helyet szorítottak a férfinak is. Alfred belekortyolt a kakójába, aztán felnézett. – Jaj, gyere már ide te is! Mit antiszockodsz? – pislogott Arthurra, aki szemeit forgatva kelt fel a kanapéról, és telepedett oda melléjük. – Meg fogsz fázni – mondta, és ráborított egy takarót is.  
- Ennyire nem kell aggódni – jegyezte meg gúnyosan.  
- Na, ne legyél már undok – kérte játékosan, és a kezébe nyomott egy bögrét. – Győztes-kakaó – jelentette ki vigyorogva. – Bár akkor is csaltál.  
- Nagyhatalom vagyok, jó, hogy nyertem – jelentette ki önérzetesen.  
- Persze, inkább szemöldökhatalom. Próbálták már befonni őket? – kérdezte kedvesen, és elkapta a másik kezét, mikor az tarkón akarta csapni. Arthur hiába rángatta a karját, Alfred sokkal erősebb volt nála, de ő csak nevetett az egészen.  
Aztán a buzgóság elnyomta a fiatalabbakat, egymásnak dőlve szundítottak el, Kanada ölelte a medvéjét, Amerika egy díszpárnát szorongatott, mind a ketten nyugodtan pihentek a kandalló meleg fénykörében.  
- Rémesen nosztalgikus – sóhajtott fel Anglia, ahogy köréjük terítette a takaróját, és elhúzta kétszer a tenyerét a lángok felett, hogy azok ne aludjanak ki olyan hamar.  
- Ugyan már, mi bajod van? Olyan vagy, mint aki citromba harapott – jelentette ki, ahogy csendesen, vigyázva összeszedte a mosatlant, és elindult ki a konyhába. – Napok óta úgy nézel szerencsétlen fiúra, mint minden problémád megtestesítőjére. Egyszer sem mondtál neki semmi kedveset… még amikor megvoltak az emlékei, akkor sem.  
- Ez most számonkérés? – érdeklődte fenyegető éllel a hangjában, ahogy becsukta a konyha ajtaját, és odalépett a csaphoz, hogy megnyissa a forró vizet.  
- No nem mintha Amerikával olyan jóban lennél, csak ő nem hagyja magát, ha beszólsz neki – folytatta gondolatmenetét könyörtelenül. Arthur kikapott a mosogatóból egy kanalat, és kardként hadonászva megbökte vele Francis mellkasát, miközben szembefordult vele, és dühösen rávillogtatta a szemeit.  
- Semmi közöd hozzá, _semmi_, te otthagytál minket, úgyhogy semmi jogod felelősségre vonni engem azért, ami később történt! – közölte.  
- És így bántál velük akkor is? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem…  
- Nem hagynátok abba? – kérte a kissé álmos hang az ajtó felől. Alfred álmosan, de vádlón pillantott rájuk. – Pocsékolod a melegvizet, Iggy – jegyezte meg, mire a férfi elzárta a csapot. – Szóval, miről maradtam le?  
- Igazán semmi fontosról – öltötte magára legmegnyerőbb mosolyát a francia. Az amerikai csak nézte őt, metsző pillantással. Végül nekidőlt az ajtófélfának és megszólalt.  
- Hagyd békén az öcsémet, Francis. – A férfi meglepetten nézett rá, aztán újra felvillantott egy mosolyt.  
- Te mondtad, hogy tanítsam, nem? – kérdezte nyugodtan.  
- Arról nem volt szó, hogy ennyire rámászol – válaszolta, hangja türelmetlenségről, ingerültségről árulkodott.  
- Nem félted túl egy kicsit? – érdeklődte hűvösen, összefonva karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
- Én nem nézem végig még egyszer, ahogy összetörik miattad – jelentette ki, hangja pengeként hasított. – Bőven elég volt egyszer is. Szóval hagyd békén. Ennyi. – Éppen megfordult volna, mikor a férfi megszólalt.  
- Valahogyan jótékonyan szemet hunysz a saját hibáid felett, Alfred.  
- _Én_ tudom, pontosan tudom, hogy mit csesztem el, és ki fogom javítani, ha addig élek is! Viszont rátok nem volt szükségünk. Soha a büdös életben nem kellett volna a közelünkbe jönnötök – jelentette ki.  
- Na igen, mindenki szerint problémásabban vagytok, mint kellene…  
- És ezt a problémát ti kerestétek magatoknak – vágta oda dühösen.  
- Fejezzétek be! – csattant fel Arthur. – Veszekedtek, mint valami ostoba gyerekek, egymás szemére vetitek a hibáitokat, ezzel senkinek nem lesz jobb! – Nekidőlt az edényszárítónak, üvegcsilingelés, porcelántányérok összeverődése, és egy pohár, ami lebucskázott a helyéről, ezer darabra törve.  
- Jaj… – A halk, visszafogott nyögésre mind a hárman összerezzentek. Matthew az ajtóban állt, tekintete fokozatosan elsötétült, arcán ijedtség, szemeiben összetört fájdalom, könnyek. Sápadt volt, egész testében remegett abban a pár másodpercben, amíg farkasszemet néztek vele, aztán megfordult, becsapta az ajtót és elrohant.  
_- Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose*_– morogta még Amerika, aztán lenyomta a kilincset, és kiviharzott.

Felrohant a lépcsőn, és automatikusan az öccse szobájába nyitott be, ám az üresen állt. Átrohant a sajátjába, ott sincs senki, a másik kettőbe is benyitott, a fürdőszobát is megnézte. Sehol senki. Hová tűnhetett?! A folyosó végén hiányzott a létra a padlásfeljárótól… Bárki ment is fel, és az csak Matthew lehetett, felhúzta maga utána létrát, hogy ne követhessék. Na, azért ennyi nem fogja megállítani.  
Kiterelt egy széket a legközelebbi szobából (Iggyé), és arra állva húzta fel magát a nyílásba. A padlás frissen vágott fa szagú, takarók, na igen, Matt úgy készült, hogy ők akár ezekből szabhassanak új ruhát maguknak… És az ablak, ami most nyitva volt, és a szürkületből besüvített a hideg szél. Megvetette a lábát, egy pillanat múlva már végigosont a helyiségen, felkapva egyet a szibériai télben is életet mentő takarók közül, és gondolkodás nélkül kimászott az ablakon.  
Matthew csak egy pokrócot terített maga alá a hóra, térdeit átkarolva ücsörgött a finoman lejtő cserepeken az ablaktól alig karnyújtásnyira. Didergett a hidegtől, már megint túl kevés ruha volt rajta. Alfred mellé ült, ráborította a takaró felét, ő maga a másik oldalról húzta magára, amennyire lehetett.  
- Miért jöttél utánam? – kérdezte a rá jellemző, kanadai angolsággal.  
- Visszatértek az emlékeid. – Kijelentés volt, nem kérdés. – És nem hagyhattam, hogy megint megbetegedj – tette hozzá. – Na, gyere, gyere ide. Hiszen reszketsz. – Óvatosan átkarolta a vállát, magához húzta, hogy a fiú kényelmesen a karhajlatába tehette a fejét, háta a hasának simult, derekára igazította a takarót, szinte az ölében feküdt. Nem tiltakozott, csak bújt a bátyjához, már nem is érezte olyan hidegnek az időt, bár ő igen ritkán fázott.  
- Én… nem akartam ezt az egészet. Nem akartam, hogy egymást vagy magatokat hibáztassátok miattam – mondta egészen halkan. – Nem is tudom, mi ütött belém, mikor elrohantam, csak levegőt akartam, egy kicsit egyedül lenni, nem gondoltam, hogy ez lesz, kérlek, ne haragudj.  
- Shh, semmi baj, nyugi – suttogta hasonló hangerővel. – A mi hibánk, megint csak egymást öltük ahelyett, hogy rád is figyeltünk volna. Megígértem, hogy jó leszek, és nem tartottam be a szavam, sajnálom. És… azt hiszem, nagyon régen nem viselkedtem úgy, ahogy egy testvérnek kellene… Bocsáss meg érte. Ha még nem késtem el vele… mostantól minden más lesz, rendben? Elhiszed nekem?  
Mocorgott kicsit, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Összébb húzta magát.  
- Itt nem arról van szó, hogy nem hiszek neked, Alfred. Nem rólam van szó. Én nem feltételeztem rólad soha, hogy nem tartod be a szavad. Én bármit elhiszek neked, érted? _Bármit._ Mert a testvérem vagy. Miért is hazudnál nekem, mi okod lenne hamis képzetekbe ringatnod engem? Itt sokkal inkább rólad van szó. _Te hiszed-e_, hogy meg tudod tartani a szavad, elhiszed, hogy úgy lesz, ahogyan mondod? Mert ha nem, kérlek, ne is mondd ki, nem akarom hallani, nem akarok csalódni. Értesz, ugye? – A kérdés megállt a levegőben, lassan, nagyon lassan halkult csak el.  
Az idősebb nem válaszolt, sokáig csend volt.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta végül rekedten. Matthew fordult kicsit az ölelésben, fel akart nézni a testvérére. Könnyek hullottak az arcára.  
- _Hé, Dél, esik az eső? _– kérdezte halkan, érezte, hogy neki is könnyek csípik a szemét.  
- _Esik… _– visszhangozta.  
A kanadai hirtelen ült fel és fordult felé, szorosan magához ölelte, kapaszkodott belé, mintha attól tartana, hogy elszökik.  
- Jaj, Alfred, hagyd abba, hogy néz már ki, itt bőgünk egymás vállán, nem vagyunk már kisgyerekek – kérte szinte reszkető hangon, és vállai neki is meg-megremegtek.  
- Bocs' – mormolta maga elé. – Heh, hülyék vagyunk, igaz? – kérdezte felvillantva egy halvány mosolyt.  
- Csak te – mosolygott vissza, és rémülten a bátyjához bújt, mikor csúsztak vagy tíz centit lefelé a tetőről. – M-mi lenne, ha bemennénk? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Épp kérdezni akartam – válaszolta. – Csak lassan, oké? Foglak. – Megtartotta, míg a csúszós havon az ablak felé lépett, s csak akkor engedte el, mikor már kapaszkodott a párkányban. A fiú macskaügyességgel mászott be, majd húzta maga után a testvérét.  
- Hogy jöttél fel? – kérdezte hirtelen a fiatalabb. – Felhúztam a létrát.  
- Hős vagyok – jelentette ki, mintha ez mindenre magyarázat lenne, és bezárta az ablakot.  
- Egy könnymaszatos hős – mosolygott rá szeretőn, és áthűlt, vékony, hosszú ujjú pólójának ujjával törölgette meg Alfred arcát.  
- Na nem mintha te jobban festenél – jegyezte meg kissé elhúzva a száját. Összemosolyogtak, aztán míg az idősebb egy könnyed ugrással, addig a fiatalabb a létrát (és az eszét) használva jutott le a padlásról. Egy pillanatnyi zavart, várakozásteljes csend.  
- Felhoznád nekem a medvémet…? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Itt sem vagyok – bólintott.  
Lekocogott a lépcsőn, közben azon gondolkodott, hogy ennyi fázásra már csak a jó meleg paplan alá kéne bebújni, és aludni másnap délig.  
- Gyere, viszlek a gazdádhoz – kapta fel Kumajirout, aki nem tiltakozott különösebben, bár az is igaz, hogy félig még aludt. Francis ekkor lépett ki a konyhából, érdeklődve nézett rá. – Majd holnap beszélünk – mondta neki, ezzel otthagyta, már sietett is vissza a lépcsőn felfelé.  
- Köszönöm – vette át az állatott Matthew, és magához ölelte. A földön ült, a meleg padlón nyugtatta tenyereit. – Öhm… nem maradnál…? Kicsit még fura a ház, nem szoktam meg a hangjait…  
- Nekem még nem volt időm parálni rajta – vigyorgott, aztán bólintott. – Hozok pizsit meg párnát. – Csupán két percre tűnt el, és az ajtó kizárta a külvilágot. – Amúgy kényelmes kis ház – jegyezte meg.  
- Nem kellett volna ilyen nagyra építeni.  
- Hát, a nappaliban tényleg elférne egy fél worldmeet…  
- Na az nem kéne. Bőven elég zajosak vagytok hárman is – jelentette ki. Aztán megkérdezte: – Szerinted nagyon haragszanak rám?  
- Nem hinném. De ha mégis, pukkadjanak meg, hát nem? Nincs szükségünk az európaiakra, azt mondom.  
- Talán igazad lehet – mormolta, és ásított egyet. – Aludjunk – kérte, és felmászott az ágyba.  
- Oké.

A beszűrődő fényben tisztán látszottak mind a ketten. Kanada egészen a bátyjához bújva, feje a mellkasa mellett, karjai valahol a nyakáig húzott paplan alatt, a medve a hátához bújva aludt. Amerika felé fordulva, az oldalán feküdt, egyik karja öccse hátán nyugodott, rajta csak mellkasig volt a paplan. Szemüvegeik gondos összevisszaságban az éjjeliszekrényre hajítva. Olyan mélyen aludtak, hogy nem vették észre, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és a két férfi bepislogott rájuk. Nem ébresztették fel őket.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam jó házigazda lenni – mondta valóban bűnbánó hangon, és nem is igazán mert felnézni rájuk.  
- Semmi baj, nem te tehetsz róla, hogy beteg lettél – válaszolta mosolyogva Francis. – A lényeg, hogy most már minden rendben.  
- Köszönöm – biccentett.  
- Szóval most mentek – jegyezte meg Alfred.  
- Illik hazaérnünk az újévre – magyarázta Arthur.  
_ Vagy csak kettesben akartok lenni,_ gondolta az amerikai enyhén gúnyosan. Talán nem alaptalanul.  
- Akkor… jó utat – motyogta Matthew. – És köszönöm, hogy vigyáztatok rám.  
A kissé feszült búcsú után sóhajtva csukta be a bejárati ajtót.  
- Idenézz! – emelt fel a bátyja egy dobozt. A csúcsdísz dobozát. A dísz benne volt, épen, sértetlenül. – Biztosan Iggy volt. Tudod, varázslattal. – Bólintott. – Felteszed a helyére?  
- Inkább bontsuk le a fát – csóválta a fejét.  
- Na de…  
- Itt rendet kell tenni – magyarázta. – Nem hagyhatom itt csak úgy a házat.  
- Igaz is… – hagyta rá, aztán egy ideig csendben pakolásztak. – Te Matt, hol töltsük a szilvesztert?  
- Neked nem kell hazamenni? – pislogott rá félredöntött fejjel.  
- Na és – vont vállat. – Szóval?  
- Fogalmam sincs. Én nem szoktam hangosan ünnepelni. Esetleg kinézek a vancouveri tűzijátékra…  
- Nem hangzik rosszul… és nálad legalább vehetünk valami piát is – vigyorodott el. Matthew csak sóhajtott egyet. De azért… nem tűnt olyan rossznak a terv, hogy együtt szilveszterezzenek, ha már a karácsonyt így elrontotta.

KatieCat; 2012. szeptember 14-24.

*: Linkin Park - Powerless c. számból


End file.
